1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a phased array antenna for use on an airborne platform whose mission is electronic transmission of RF signals. In particular, the present invention relates to a broadband blade array antenna system which includes a pair of modified-shape lightweight dipole blades designed to fit within a radome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The industry has a number of airborne antennas used with different airborne amplifiers and covering a broad range of frequencies. However, most of the antennas, especially those covering lower frequency bands, provide less than optimal pattern coverage and thus reduced Effective Radiated Power (ERP) performance. This is mainly due to a strong interaction between the antenna radiation fields and the aircraft wings or fuselage at lower operating frequencies. At these lower frequencies the aircraft itself becomes a large contributor to the antenna pattern distortion and produces adverse antenna impedance variations due to antenna and aircraft body proximity. The preexisting antenna designs feature less than optimal gain and largely irregular antenna patterns in the lateral direction significantly reducing operational effectiveness.
There are no known airborne antenna designs in the prior art that will operate in the desired frequency range and avoid the detrimental interaction of the radiated fields with the airplane structure.